1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device, and more particularly to a water jet cleaning device for a toilet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, people may assemble, by themselves, a spray nozzle or a spray gun to a water tank for cleaning purposes after visiting john and doing No. 1 job. However, it will be difficult for the user to use or operate such a spray device.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional toilets.